I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by Mustang'sBunny
Summary: RufusxReno kind-of implied...but not really... Lyrics to "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. It's kind-of like Rufus just thinkin'...Rated T 'cause It's not graphic or anything, but it kind-of implies stuff. I guess. It's better then it sounds!


I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

By: Mustang'sBunny

Disclaimer: This is a Final Fantasy VII fan fiction. I own nothing. Aerosmith owns the song "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing".

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleepin', while you're far away and dreamin'. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I'll treasure. _

_Don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. _

I never understood the song he often listened to while he was supposed to be working; the beat was good, but the lyrics did not relate to me. I have never loved before, nor have I had any desire to remain by someone's side. It was utter nonsense. I mean, who would not want to sleep just so they could watch _someone else_ sleep?

But as I spent more time with him, I began to understand. I began to understand his personality, and even more then that, come to enjoy his company. He was loud, cheery, rash, caring, bold, and so much more. His red hair was spiky in the front, and held in a long pony tail in the back. He took his job seriously when I was around, and goofed around when he thought I turned the other way. At first all he did was annoy the hell out of Rude, Elena, Tseng, and myself, but now, it only pisses off Elena and Tseng. I enjoy his personality, and find the fact that he makes them so mad, quite funny.

But when did this start happening? I think it was a little before the Kadaj's Reunion incident. But then it really exploded after I fell from the building after throwing Jenova's head. After I was helped to safety, and that punk Cloud managed to defeat Sephiroth, _he _came up to me when then others had left and began yelling at me. He was angry that I would put myself in that kind of danger and without me Shinra would be nothing, and that I would never ever be able to walk again...I remember staring at him blankly, and wondering what had really gotten him so upset. That couldn't possibly be it...

"What's got you so upset?" I asked with a bit of a snort.

"I love you, you jerk! And you go and jump off a building!"

That was the moment it started I think. That was the first time I had ever been told that by anyone except my mom when I was little, but even that disappeared after a couple years. It made me feel...wanted.

When I revisited the lyrics, I began to relate. I loved to watch him sleep, but hated it all the same because it was a memory only I would have. Even now as he sleeps next to me, I am almost tempted to wake him. His skin is creamy, and his eyes are gently shut. His red hair is messily still in a pony tail, and his fingers are curled into the bed. The white sheets lay gently across his shoulders, hiding him from the warming sun. His chest rises and falls gently, and for a brief moment, I see a smile grace his lips before disappearing as quickly as it came. Is he dreaming of me? I often dream of him, but it's never as good as the real thing. And if he's not there to greet me when I open my eyes, it makes me feel lonely.

With a small yawn, he stirred closer and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mornin'," he whispered.

"Good morning to you too," I replied.

I was already sitting up watching him for about thirty minutes. He opened up his beautiful blue eyes, and gave me a smile.

"How do you feel this morning, Sir?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Do I need a reason to ask?" he chuckled.

I loved his playful attitude. It made me glad to be his superior, and his lover.

I rolled on top of him and kissed the end of his nose. In response, he kissed mine.

"So what's on the agenda today, Sir?"

"Well, Rude is going back to Midgar for the night to restock our supplies, which leaves the rest of the day to..." I put my lips right ear and whispered, "us."

"Sounds like a plan," he chuckled. "Seeing as how your excuse last night that Rude was here..."

"Oh shut it!" I hissed.

"What? It's true!"

To shut him up, I began showering him with kisses. He gave a moan and I found him parting his lips, willing for my tongue to enter. Almost against my will (note I said almost...) I obeyed. My tongue tangled with his, and his tongue tangled with mine. I absolutely loved his taste. It was unlike anything I had ever tasted before. I wouldn't forever be satisfied with just his taste, however. No, I would always want more than that. A lot more.

His stomach gave a monstrous growl, causing me to jump with alarm at the sudden noise, and in return he began laughing.

"Sorry Sir, I guess I'm hungry," he laughed as his cheeks flushed pink.

"Fine, fine. I'll go make something," I huffed.

"Are you mad, Sir?"

"No, I'll have you eventually."

"I see. Are you so sure?"

"Positive."

"And that's what I love about you, Sir."

"Drop it Reno," I said as I got up out of the bed. "I told you to just call me by my name. None of this 'President' or 'Sir' crap! You don't have to call me that when nobody else is around."

"Sorry...Rufus."


End file.
